What She Does
by Amles80
Summary: Adalbert is upset because Julia is spending so much time with Conrad. Yozak wants to help him take his mind off that, and start having fun! *Oneshot. Yozak/Adalbert. Not really crack, just silly.* Written for DamonsMistrisVampire.


Conrad had that absentminded look on his face that could only mean one thing.

"Where are you going?" Yozak asked him, "Are you going to see Julia? Because I had hoped we could…"

Conrad didn't wait to hear Yozak's plans for the day, he just said that he didn't have time, and hurried off to some secret meeting point where the lovely Suzanna Julia was waiting for him.

Not that they were seeing each other secretly, but they just seemed to be completely in their own world when they were together that they blocked everyone else out. As if Conrad was just as blind as she was, or as if she could actually _see_ something when she was with him. They were always so polite, they never hid from other people's eyes, they never touched, but they had that way of being completely wrapped up in each other…

No wonder Adalbert was pissed off.

"Damn that Weller", he grunted when Yozak saw him later than afternoon. He looked so tense, he was almost fuming and he slammed his fist into the wall.

"Why, what did he do?!"

Yozak's hear was beginning to beat nervously. Had his friend actually made a move on that girl? It seemed unlikely that Conrad would do that – he who always insisted on feeling only 'friendship' and 'a very strong connection' with Julia – but Yozak knew better than to take anything for granted.

"Well, _nothing_", Adalbert snapped. "That's the problem. They haven't done anything wrong, it's not like I can accuse him of seducing my fiancée when he hasn't done anything, but it's just, you know…"

Adalbert made a vague gesture with his hand that seemed to encompass all that which he didn't have words for and that Yozak couldn't quite put into words either. This thing with Conrad and Suzanna Julia.

In Yozak's eyes, Conrad was pretty stupid for being so noble and honourable. He should just grab that girl, whisk her away and elope somewhere, and that would leave Yozak free to comfort Adalbert all he wanted!

"Why don't you just ignore them, Master Granz", he suggested. "Let them be, leave them to it. Go and have your own fun!"

Adalbert sniffed, "What are you, stupid?"

"No, I don't think so, but…" Yozak shrugged. "What can you do? Look; I've known Conrad almost all my life and I know him; he would never steal another man's woman. Not like that. If their 'super intense and special friendship' is bothering you so much, you should just try and put it out of your mind, that's all I'm saying."

"Hmm…", Adalbert murmured. "So if you know everything so damn well, I guess you have an idea for a distraction, eh?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Yozak grinned widely. "I promise I'll make you forget everything for a while, young Master Granz."

Yozak walked up to the big blond man and looked into his deep and intense eyes.

"The two of them may not actually be doing it, you know, but they are in their minds. So you and I, we'll just take it a step further. We'll be better than them."

"Yeah", Adalbert said and his eyes were suddenly shining; not with love or with happiness, but with lust.

_Good enough_, Yozak thought; he had wanted Adalbert for so long, and now he had finally found the way to make it happen.

"You're right", Adalbert said. "There's absolutely no reason why I should deny myself the pleasure of a man's company when she's already more or less doing the same thing…"

When Adalbert grabbed him, pushed him against the nearest wall and kissed him hard, Yozak thought that he must remember to thank Conrad later for being so close to Julia.

Conrad would probably reply that it was completely idiotic and low to compare a deep and meaningful friendship with empty and meaningless sex, but he wouldn't know what he was talking about.

There was nothing wrong with having fun, with helping a man to forget about his misery. Judging by the way Adalbert's hands and the way their bodies collided, Adalbert was definitely having fun.


End file.
